


Aluminum Oxide

by Allain_Kelyarus



Series: Grit [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Depression, Gen, Ice Cream, Talk of Therapy, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: Worried for the reader Dick takes them out for some brotherly bonding.





	Aluminum Oxide

I’ve been listlessly staring out the window in one of the manor’s libraries for over an hour now. The book I was attempting to read sits open faced and forgotten next to me on the sofa I’ve curled up on. I thought reading would cure my boredom, but it seems I’ve still not regained interest in the activity. I wonder if I ever will. There are a lot of things I don’t do anymore that I used to love. I wonder if I’ll gain any of them back.

The majority of my injuries have healed so I no longer look like a mummy. I can’t say the alternative is any better. I’m still a mess. My body may be healing but my mind still has a long way to go. Everyone is trying at least I think they are, but this isn’t something that can be fixed overnight. This took years to build up inside me and it’ll likely take the same to break it all apart and sift through. Now that I think about it we haven’t even tackled the worst of it.

So much for staying positive. Maybe I should just go back to bed. There’s not much I can do and what I can I find I have no interest in. What’s the point? I seem to be trying so hard to stay alive but is it even worth it? Am I only doing all of this for everyone else’s sake?

My train of thought gets interrupted as Dick bursts into the room and flings a pile of clothes at me all while cheerfully exclaiming “Alright get up and get dressed! We’re going out!”

I just stare at him in return and he pouts back at me.

“Come on! We’re burning daylight here chop chop” he says while clapping. I wasn’t even aware he was back from Bludhaven and now he’s suddenly talking about taking me somewhere.

I sigh and gather the clothes he’d thrown at me. I pretty much just stay in my pajamas all day. Changing is too much work especially when I’m just going to be staying at home the entire time. “Did you ask Alfred about taking me out?” I question and slowly rise from the couch.

“Of course! Now hurry up and change” he says with an air of finality.

Reluctantly I make my way into the nearest bathroom and change. There’s a hamper in every bathroom so I just toss my pajamas in there. I’ll have to remember to mention this to Alfred whenever we get back. Once I exit the bathroom I find Dick standing outside the bathroom waiting impatiently.

“Finally!” he declares and wastes no time dragging me to the front door. There’s a pair of shoes waiting for me at the front door. Everyone has noticed by now I’ve been going around barefoot. No point in shoes when I don’t leave the manor. I put them on and Dick’s back to dragging me along. Outside one of Dick’s motorcycles is waiting for us. He tosses me his spare helmet and before I know it we’re speeding away to some unknown destination.

I’ve latched on unnecessarily tight to Dick as he drives. It’s not that I don’t trust his driving because I do. But if I’m honest I’ve become a bit touch-starved while I was away. Who am I kidding? I’ve been this way for years really. That’s the way it is when you grow up with neglectful parents. If Dick notices my grip he says nothing, and we ride in silence.

Our destination turns out to be an ice cream shop. They have tables outside for customers, so we end up ordering and sitting outside with our ice cream. I don’t remember the last time I’ve had ice cream. My eating became extremely erratic when I left the manor and since I’ve been back I’ve been on a strict diet for my deteriorated health. Not that I mind. Alfred’s cooking is always delicious no matter what it is.

After we’ve each had a few bites Dick finally strikes up a conversation. “So, lil bro how are things?” he asks.

I pause at that because _how are things?_ I don’t know. I’m not even sure myself so I can’t give him an answer. In the end I shrug and pick at my container of ice cream with my spoon.

“Hey” he calls out voice barely above a whisper and I look up at him. “I know it’s hard and all of this is going to take time but the only way anything is going to get done is if you talk to us. Even if nothing makes sense and you don’t think we’ll understand. We all need to try.”

He’s right. Nothing makes any sense and I don’t know what I’m even doing anymore.

“I…” my voice is quiet, and I pause to try and come up with something to say. “I don’t know what I’m doing any more. I don’t even know if I’m trying to get better for myself or if it’s just because I don’t want to be a burden to you guys. How are things? I can’t answer that. It feels like I’m just floating from day to day. Not really here but here enough to go through the motions” I try to explain.

Dick reaches across the table and takes my hand in his. “Do you… do you think maybe it’s time to try therapy?” he questions hesitantly. He goes on to elaborate before I can answer. “I know it’ll take a while to find a professional you can properly open up to but none of us are really good with stuff like this. Not that we won’t all try to be there but sometimes these things take outside help. I know you probably have things you’d feel uncomfortable telling us so someone else might be easier for you to talk to.”

I take a few minutes to consider what he’s said. I can’t say the thought hasn’t crossed my mind, but I usually dismiss the idea because I won’t be able to speak freely. Not when our family is full of secrets.

“If… we can find someone that it’s ok for me to mention our night life to then I guess I’d be willing to give it a shot” I tell him.

Dick smiles and gently squeezes my hand. “We’ll find someone then” he assures me.

He leaves it at that and let’s go of my hand. He changes topics to his police work in Bludhaven and tells me about his coworkers. I let him catch me up on his life and simply enjoy hearing the sound of his voice. It’s better than the silence in my room at the manor. I’ve missed this. Dick and I used to sit and talk for hours on end when we were younger. Bruce introduced us shortly after he made Dick his ward since we were around the same age. Probably wanting Dick to have someone his own age to talk to. We hit it off surprisingly since Dick has always been rather excitable and I’ve always been… me.

All too soon we’re done with our ice cream and I figure that means we’ll be heading back to the manor. Back to my silent room. There’s nothing there but my thoughts. But to my surprise instead of leading us back to his bike he’s dragging me down the street and we’re turning a corner.

“Where are we going now?” I ask curiously.

“You didn’t think I dragged you out here just for ice cream, did you?” he says in return.

“It wouldn’t be the first time” I remind him.

“True. But not this time. Nope, we’re spending the whole day together!” he looks back at me his smile all teeth. “So, you better prepare yourself” he warns cheekily.

I find myself smiling at that. I’d gladly follow him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any and all feedback welcome.


End file.
